A Dancer's Life For Me
by Furubafun
Summary: Bella is a competition dancer and has never met Edward before. She meets Edward at the studio and is very curious as to who he is. Bad summary but please R&R!
1. Ballet bella

A/N: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I pray at night!!!!!!! So the only character that's mine here is Joanna. Everything in this story is pretty much related to something I've had happen to me or someone I know! Enjoy and _please_ review!

* * *

Bella tapped her toe impatiently. She was calling her friend Joanna to see if she could give her a ride to ballet class. 

"Bella?"

"Oh good I thought you might've already left! I was wondering if you were going to ballet tonight?" asked Bella

"I'm sorry Bella but my mom said I can't go. She saw me throwing up again..."

"Oh! I thought you got over that..." said Bella in a shocked tone

"So did my parents, well sorry I can't give you a ride."

"It's okay but who do you think will be Sleeping Beauty in the spring performance now?"

"I really have no idea but I hope you get it!" Joanna said in an enthusiastic tone

"Thank. Well I'll call again after class"

"Bye 'click'"

Bella sighed and picked up her bag 'guess I have to ride with Jake again', her beloved truck had recently broken down and while Jake was repairing it he insisted upon driving her anywhere she needed. Bella picked up her phone and called her friend. He pulled up and honked and she ran out to the car.

"Hey Bells!" called Jake out the window as he pushed the passenger door open.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Nothin' but you better get in this car or you'll be late for class!"

"Right" and she slammed the door shut

"Be careful there Bella what has the car ever done to you?" Jake teased

* * *

As they pulled up to the large building full of studios Bella checked the clock on the dashboard and saw she had about two minutes to get ready. 

"Thanks for the ride Jake" yelled Bella as she leapt out of the barely-stopped car.

Jake laughed and shouted "my pleasure" back.

Bella ran into the changing room and quickly laced up her Pointe shoes, she always got jittery before her weekly required Pointe class seeing as she was highly uncoordinated.

She slipped into the studio just a few minutes late, trying to be unnoticed with no avail.

"Miss Swan if you continually insist upon being late to my class you will soon be unwelcome! Come on time or don't come at all!" shouted her instructor Miss Jill over painfully loud classical music.

"I'm sorry" said Bella quietly as she took her place at barre.

"I have no time for apologies, just get here on time!" again shouted Miss Jill

Seeing Bella confused as to what exercise the class was on she stopped the music and explained: demi plie, demi plie, grande plie, port du bras front then back in first, second third, fourth, fifth and a passe en pointe to finish; the music then started and Bella did the exercise as she was told.

"Miss Swan turn out!" Miss Jill was walking around the class and stopped at Bella to bend down and press her toes down at an insane angle. Bella winced but kept going.

"Much better, now keep it there" said Miss Jill in a satisfied tone

When class was over Bella called Jake again to come pick her up.

"Hi Jake, class is over"

"Ok Bella just give me 15 minutes, I'll be there" said Jake in a tired tone.

"Hey, you sound busy there I can just take a bus home it's ok."

"No Bells I'm fine. I'll be there in 20! 'click'"

Bella sighed, she started walking towards the lobby but then she heard music coming from a usually abandoned studio. She walked over and peeked in the door, and she saw a private ballet lesson going on. She was about to leave then she saw the people in the class. They were so graceful! She was staring in disbelief when one of the guys, the tall bronze haired one saw her in the mirror and smiled in the middle of a grande jete. Bella blushed and hurried away to the lobby to wait for Jake. Jake was running a little late and Bella was just sitting in the waiting area, then she saw the bronze haired boy again walking out to his car with another girl. _Of course he has a girlfriend, what was I thinking...?_ She couldn't help but feel sad that this boy whose name she didn't even know was taken though.

A car honked then and Bella looked up to see Jake waiting in the driveway waving for her to come. Bella picked up her bag and walked out the door wondering if the mystery boy would be back next week. _I'll call Joanna when I get home and see if she knows anything about him. _

When she got in the car she said "You know you really didn't need to come pick me up"

"It's no problem. Really"

"Thanks" said Bella

When she got home she dropped off her bag in her room and called Joanna right away. Her dad was on a fishing trip for the weekend with Billy so she didn't need to be worried about being overheard.

"Hey Bella! How was class?" asked Joanna

"It was fine. Miss Jill yelled at me again for being late but I survived"

Joanna laughed, "So did you find out who got Sleeping Beauty?"

"Oh, I forgot about that! I'll check tomorrow at jazz class. I was distracted after class by this boy in a private ballet lesson. He was tall and had cute-messy bronze hair do you know him?"

"Omigosh I can't believe you saw him, he's like a dancing prodigy! His name's Edward Cullen and he and his family just moved here from some exotic place; Alaska or something, I've heard he gorgeous!" exclaimed Joanna

"Ya he was so graceful it was amazing. Do you have any idea where he goes to school?" inquired Bella

"The rumor is he's home-schooled right now because of his busy dance schedule but someone told me he's planning on transferring to Fork's High" said Joanna in a matter-of-fact way

"Well I guess we'll see later. Bye Joanna!"

"Bye Bells! 'click'"

Bella went to sleep that night, her mind full of thought about Edward. _I wonder where his girlfriend goes to school...? Will he really be transferring...? How old is he...?_


	2. Girly Dream Man

A/N: I don't own Twilight and I never will. Enjot and please review!!!

* * *

As Bella got ready for school the next day her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Edward. _Will he be at school today...? I wonder if I'll see him again...? I wonder if he teaches any classes at the studio...?_

Charlie had left early for work so she decided to go to school on her motorcycle. It was a risk, but after thinking she might get a peak at Edward again she decided it was worth it.

Her mind was full of Edward thoughts but she tried to push them aside while she was riding. She made it to school successfully and saw a mysterious new car in the parking lot. While it was usually full of banged up beaten old cars the new car was shiny and silver. She thought that if Joanna hadn't been mistaken then Edward had transferred but she couldn't be sure because it was too dark outside for her to see his car after dance the night before.

Just then she saw her friend Helen and walked over to where she was holding court with a bunch of boys. She was giggling intensely but managed to look up long enough to see Bella approaching. She waved and dismissed the boys.

"Hey Bella how's it goin'?"

"I'm pretty good you?"

"Same" and Helen snapped her gum loudly, "So I head there's this hot new transfer student!"

"I saw the car" said Bella, "Know the name?"

"Ewaldo or something. I think it was old-fashioned" said Helen stupidly

"Edward by any chance?" asked Bella hopefully

"Oo! That was it! Ya you know him?"

"Oh, not really I saw him after my Pointe class and Joanna says he's like a professional."

"Impressive. But dance is a little to girly for my dream man. You can have him"

The bell ran and Helen hopped off the hood of the car she was sitting on.

"See ya at lunch Bella!"

"See you then!" said Bella. _So he really did transfer! Well I wonder where his girlfriend is now she should be protecting her territory._

She scurried off to her first period class then. It happened to be computers. She walked in a bit late, not that the teacher noticed. He wasn't exactly attentive. His name was Mr. Binward and he gave instructions for about 5 minutes at the start of class and dozed off the rest of the time.

She took her place and since she missed the direction and didn't particularly like the girl who sat to her right and the left seat was unoccupied she went to the internet to check her email. She has 2 spam mails from companies advertising some sale. She also had chain mail from Helen. _Who sends her all these? _She thought and erased it. She wanted to know more about Edward so she Googled him. E-d-w-a-r-d C-u-l-l-e-n she tapped out slowly. She nibbled on her finger nail. _What if someone sees me? Is this considered stalking, oh wait, Charlie wouldn't arrest me. _And she pressed 'entered'. _Wow. 3,090,573 results. _So she clicked on the first one. It was titled 'Cullen Prodigy'.

A new screen popped up and it had a short video of him doing a magnificent chain of pirouettes. She counted 6 to be exact. And with perfect form too! She was impressed. She went back to Google though. She wanted something more about him than his dancing. She saw a link to a Facebook. She clicked, curious. It had a picture of him with the same girl he was with after dance. Under it was a little caption 'Me and my darling sister Alice' and had a little link to her profile. _Oh! That was his sister! _She laughed at herself when she became excited about that.

She heard someone laugh and whipped around.

"I...uh...I..." and blushed a deep red

"So you found me. Word travels fast in this little school in my last school no one even knew I was a new student until I'd been there for 2 weeks." He held out his hand "Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Isabella Swan. Bella"

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Swan"

But before she had time to explain her reasons for looking at the Facebook of a boy she hadn't met and who was standing before her the bell ran and she was already late for second period.

"You too" she stuttered and ran away. Helen was waiting outside the door laughing.

"Wow. Great introductions between you two" Bella just blushed

"Come on we can't be late to life and careers again" Helen laughed again but followed after her friend.

"He is hot though. Ashley didn't tell me how sexy his mussed up hair was!" and she giggled.

Bella just kept silent and kept walking

"Aw what's wrong Bellakins!?!?!?!" Helen asked in a pouty over-excited cheerleader voice

Bella couldn't remember how they were friends sometimes.

"Nothing" she said briefly

"Come on! I know something's wrong. Tell me. Now. Were not going into that classroom until you tell me" Helen got bossy sometimes.

"Fine. I was in computers-"

"Duh"

"I'm going into class if you interrupt again" and Helen pretended to lock her mouth and throw the key over her shoulder.

"Ok. So I was in computers and I was late so I missed the instructions so I checked my email then I Googled Edward." Helen tried her best to suppress a laugh "Helen..." said Bella in a warning tone.

"Right. Sorry"

"Then when class was almost over and I was on his Facebook and suddenly he was _right there,_ it's not like I wanted him to see that. So that's why I left so quickly."

"Awwww" and Helen bear-hugged her "That's not so bad Bella! Everyone Googles people sometimes."

"Ya but the people don't usually catch them!"

"True but whatever"

So then they walked into life and careers, Bella completely mortified and Helen absolutely entertained.

"I though he had a girlfriend though but on his Facebook he said it was his sister so there's some good news."

Helen laughed once again." You like him" she stated

"I do not!!" but Bella blushed anyway

"You totally do admit it already"

"No way I don't even know him" and Bella became mysteriously occupied with making her personal pizza with 1.5cm spaced pepperoni and wouldn't talk to Helen the rest of class despite much begging and pouting on Helen's part._ But I do like him. A lot _thought Bella


	3. Dancer's Disorder

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry!! My friend has just read my story and informed me that there were tons of grammatical errors!! I'm terribly sorry and she'll be editing for me from now on and the chapters will improve with grammar! Thank you and enjoy.

Bella was headed to the hospital to visit Joanna, whose parents insisted she was not alright and needed help

Bella was headed to the hospital to visit Joanna, whose parents insisted she was not alright and needed help.

The bus stopped, and Bella walked in, and pushing against the doors and entering the building, she walked over to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a bored looking woman manning the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Joanna Whippleston, could you please tell me where her room is?" Bella kindly asked.

The lady tapped away at her keyboard for a moment and declared, "Room 325, third floor, east wing. Are you family?"

"No, just a friend," said Bella.

"She's to have no visitors until 5 o'clock today," said the receptionist, dismissing her.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled, dejected, and checked her watch. _Damn, that's 45 minutes!_ she thought. She sighed and followed a series of bright green signs to the gift store. Looking around at the assorted goodies, she decided she'd get Joanna a bunch of flowers. _Daisies or lilies...? Wait! Joanna's favorites are carnations!_ Bella picked up a bouquet of pink carnations and smelled them. _Lovely! She'll enjoy these. _She took them over to the register and placed them down on the counter.

The young girl at the register scanned the flowers and told Bella, "That's 12.57, please."

Bella handed over the 10 dollar bill and two ones, and fished around in her wallet for the exact change.

The clerk sighed quite audibly, and Bella blushed and just took out another dollar.

The change drawer popped open, and the girl picked out the coins with impossibly long jeweled nails. "Have a nice day," she said in monotone. "Next."

Bella took the change, receipt and flowers and hurried out of the store. She checked her watch again. Still 25 minutes to go. _What to do, what to do...?_ She decided to just wander around the hospital.

She was in the ICU when she saw him. _What…? Why would he be in the hospital talking to a doctor?_ She peeked around the frame of the door. Yes, that's definitely him all right. He seemed to feel her gaze because he abruptly stopped talking and turned around to look at her.

He smiled warmly and waved. She blushed, but waved back all the same. He quickly turned to the doctor and said a rushed goodbye. She would've never assumed he would follow her, so she just strode away.

"Bella," she heard his musical voice call out to her.

She turned around to see him lightly jogging to catch up to her, and she blushed again.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so direct, I just didn't expect to see you here," he hurriedly said.

"I'm going to visit my friend, but visiting hours don't start until 5 o'clock," Bella stammered, captivated by his flawless facade.

"May I ask what's wrong with her or him?" he politely asked.

"She has the dancer's disorder." (A/N that would be bulimia, but I'm not implying all dancers are!) Bella stated plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did she used to go to Marie Alicia's Dance Academy with you?" asked Edward sympathetically.

"Yes. She was a really good dancer too. Well, not as good as you, I Guess, but better than me" Bella said humbly.

"I'm not all that great. People exaggerate."

"Oh I saw you dancing, don't be so humble," Bella argued.

"That was just one pas de deux. So what classes do you take there?" Edward said, changing the subject.

"I'm an ACE competition dancer. I take all of them. What about you?"

"2-3 ballet classes a week and I teach advanced lyrical on Saturdays." stated Edward.

Just then, Bella tripped, seeing as they were still walking down the hall. _That's my lyrical class!_ Edward reached out and grabbed her arm quickly to prevent her falling flat on her face.

"You OK?" asked Edward concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks, I was heading face first for the ground there," said Bella shakily. Her arm was tingling where his hand was placed, and he quickly drew it away.

"No problem. So will I be seeing you in lyrical tomorrow?" inquired  
Edward.

"I'll be there," Bella promised, still out of breath from the thrill of his hand on her arm.

"You better get in to see your friend, visiting time is over in an hour," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"See you then," Bella said, blushing. "Oh crap!" she said to herself looking at her watch. _He's right I only have an hour! Now what room did that lady say Joanna was in? 325, right. _She glanced at a sign above her that said 'Third floor, West wing,' so she wandered into the main hall and down to the other side of the building. She found room Joanna's room quickly, knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey Joanna, how are you?" Bella asked.

"Hi Bella! I'm glad to see you here!" Joanna was sitting in a chair watching MTV's 'My Super Sweet 16'. "Oo, carnations! Are those for me?"

"Oh, yes they are," Bella had forgotten she was holding them and she was extra glad Edward had caught her before she fell and crushed them.

"Thank you sooooo much! These are my favorites!" and she hugged Bella. She was so happy to see one of her friends; no one had visited her yet other than family since she had gotten there 3 days ago.

"I know I'm just glad to see you happy and recovering," Bella said cheerily. She was in a good mood after seeing Edward.

"Thanks for coming Bella it gets lonely here...But I'm doing well. What's up with dance?" questioned Joanna.

"Well I have lyrical and tap tomorrow. I just saw Edward here and he's apparently the new teacher for advanced lyrical. I'll ask who's dancing Sleeping Beauty then," Darnn, I forgot to ask him why he was here...

"Omigosh I can't believe he's your teacher! He's such a good dancer! You're a lucky girl Miss Bella," Joanna said with envy. "I wish I could be out there dancing instead of in this Hell Hole!!"

Just then a nurse popped her head in and told Bella she has to go,  
visiting time was over for the day. They hugged and Bella promised to come back before the next weekend. Then she walked outside  
to the bus stop.

"Welcome to lyrical class everyone! I'm here to fill in for AJ while she's in Paris for the semester. Take five minutes to stretch," A leotard and sweatshirt clad Edward said as he started the music.

Bella was in a leotard and leg warmers when she walked to the wall to start stretching. She had always been naturally flexible so she  
immediately lay down to get her center split perfected. She closed her eyes and relaxed, trying to ignore the pulling feeling in her legs. She was startled when Cassie tapped her foot, asking her to get up and help her stretch.

"Bella could you push my leg up please?" asked Cassie.

"Of course," said Bella and grabbed Cassie's left leg, raising it up behind her and pushing it farther than any normal girl could possibly go. If Bella was flexible then Cassie was jell-o, she was the envy of the  
whole class.

Edward stopped the music then, "Bella could you please perform your solo for the class so I can see what level you guys are at?"

Bella blushed deeply and walked to centre. The music started and she let herself go.


	4. Top Three

I don't own Twilight stupid... -.- Enjoy Please!

"Bella, wait up

"Bella, wait up!" called Edward from behind her after class.

She slowed a bit, just enough for him to catch up, "Hello Edward. How was your first night of teaching?"

"I think it went well. I hope it will be in the future, your class seemed pretty well behaved"

"Yes, we typically are, you did well were you nervous?" asked Bella politely.

"Just a bit. Your dance was phenomenal by the way," Bella blushed but he continued, "Will you be performing in Nashville at nationals this weekend?"

"I plan on leaving on tomorrow, yes. Will I see you there?" Bella inquired boldly.

He smiled brightly, "I'll be judging actually, with that dance I think you have a good chance of placing actually."

"Really? I thought I got pretty sloppy at the end, there in class. It really is very tiring," Bella said, being humble.

"I hadn't noticed, and if that wasn't perfection I can't wait to see it this weekend." He waved and Bella realized they had already left the building and Jake was waiting with the car door open for her.

"See you," Bella said over her shoulder.

"Can't wait," Edward said, smiling.

At Nationals

Bella was backstage filled with nervous energy, she was scheduled to dance next in front of 1,000 people, and that was just live. She peeked out the curtain to see how far Michelle, the girl ahead of her, was in her dance. Bella could tell it was the second half already. She turned around to the mirror to check her hair again and adjusted hair costume ever so slightly. The dress was ultra- short and she would've never picked it for herself, but unfortunately she didn't have any say in picking it out. Just then she heard her name announced and got ready to walk on stage. She got ready to start and there was a smattering of applause before the music began.

When the dance was over Bella was so tired she could barely stand but as she should, she bowed to the judge' panel saw Edward standing and applauding, and preceded to blush deeply and run fake-cheerily off stage.

Backstage her breath was coming out in puffs; she was exhausted by her dance. Through her exhaustion she could still tell that the dance went perfectly on stage. She only had to wait about five minutes until the judges would deliberate and, hopefully, choose her. She sat down and while she waited a few people she vaguely recognized from Mary Alice's came over to congratulate her, offering their hopes that she would win. She laid her head in her hands and waited for those 5 dragging minutes to pass.

A voice was coming over the loud speakers, "The winners are now posted on the foyer bulletin board, along with the points they earned".

Bella leapt up, she didn't care that she had forgotten to change out of her costume, and ran to the foyer. She frowned when she saw she wasn't the only one rushing to see the results. She pushed and shoved her way to the front and could get just close enough to see the names on the list. She scanned the sheet, looking for her category. She started jumping up and down when she saw her name, only the top three were listed.

She shoved just a little closer through the growing crowd to see what place she made. She froze in awe when she saw a neatly printed 1 next to her name. She walked away, jaw dropped, back to her mirror to change into normal clothes. She slapped her forehead in exasperation when she got there _damn; I forgot to check my points. _

"Congratulations" his soft voice practically sang behind her, "That was..." He looked like her was searched for the right word, "Sensational. Really, it was."

"Well, thank you very much, is there any chance you remember what I scored? I forgot to check while I was out there." Bella said, still in awe.

"That would be a high 38. Two points off from that old hag who thought there could've been more emotion. I couldn't object more personally."

"Well, she wouldn't be judging if she didn't know what she was talking about. Not that it mattered anyway, I won regardless," the words felt strange in her mouth, this was the first competition she had won.

"You do realize what the prize is don't you? This wasn't just winning an average contest," Edward asked.

"No, I hadn't even known this was anything more than a regular competition," Bella was confused.

"Well, dancing with me in Swan Lake of course! I really am glad to be dancing with someone who I know is not only great, but who also won't be, pardon my French, a bitch like some dancers," Edward said. He sounded excited, and Bella turned red. "Unless you don't want to dance with me, you can reject the offer if you would prefer not to," Edward's brow wrinkled in confusion and worry.

"No, dancing with you is not a problem, I've just never toured before," this new piece of news was almost too much for Bella to handle.

"Oh, I'm glad; I wouldn't want someone who didn't earn it to get the part," he sounded relieved now.

"I don't see why you would want to dance with me though, you're so much better," she was packing up her bag to head home now.

"That's not true though! That dance was one of the best solos I've ever seen!"

"That was just one dance though," she was wary of this new plan. She needed to get home to think about it more.

"You needn't worry, we'll have a great trainer," he sounded like he really wanted her to dance with him, but she couldn't imagine why. "He'll prepare us very well."

"Still, I don't see how you could want to dance with me, with no professional experience and all."

His brow crinkled again, "You're a great dancer, and I don't understand how you can't see that," she was so unsure of herself, if worried him.

Bella sighed, "Well I guess I'll think about it, I need to get home now."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked politely.

"Thank you but no, I'll be fine."

"Okay, think about it though, we would dance well together."

She glanced over her shoulder, already walking to the bus stop and rolled her eyes.


	5. Sorry! AN

Sorry, this is just a teaser of chapter five, but I thought my readers deserved something after this long

Sorry, this is just a teaser of chapter five, but I thought my readers deserved something after this long! If I still have any haha. I'm about in the middle of chapter five (no I haven't taken this long just to write a few hundred words!) and I plan to finish, and post it before Wednesday or Thursday. Please let me know if you're still out there and reading my story! Here y'all go:

Bella lay in her bed contemplatively. She was given a lot to think about that day, and she was still exhausted from the excitement. She was having a mental war with herself over whether or not to dance with Edward in Swan Lake.

_He really sounded like he wanted to dance with you._

_But I have no experience dancing professionally!_

_He doesn't seem to care in the least. _

_What would Renee think? I mean if I take this role I could get cast in another ballet and it would become my career._

_Given what a fabulous opportunity this is, she would support you either way. You don't have to accept other roles if you take this one._

_Then what would Charlie think? He wants to see me do well, and he certainly doesn't look up to professional dancers._

_Charlie could handle it. Above anything they want you happy. Edward's such a good dancer..._

She knew the answer she was leaning at, needed another little push to get there. She dial Joanna's number.


End file.
